ttrmatfandomcom-20200215-history
TR Mobile Assault Team
1st Terran Rangers 121st Liberators (Formerly) Angels of Death TR The Black Widow Company 1st Terran Mobile Infantry 69th Armored Calvary Regiment (Formerly) Dangerous Operations Group Wolves of the Republic Brothers of Tyr The Sturm Troopers Division Potato Banana Harasser Company Mad Hatter Squad }}|image = file:TMAT_logo_-_large.png|clan = The Terran Republic Mobile Assault Team|commander = Shrew|oics = Shrew (Rep to PSB) Miv (49AW) BobTheDemon (120AC)|games = PlanetSide 2}} The TR Mobile Assault Team, formerly misspelled as TR Mobal Assult Team, and tagged TMAT for short, is a guild, or outfit, in PlanetSide 2, an MMOFPS developed by Rogue Planet Games and published by Daybreak Game Company. It is the founding division of the TTRMAT gaming clan and is headed by a Division Commander. Other titled positions of the division include the OIC of the 49th Terran Air Wing, OIC of 120th Armor Corps, and two, unofficial, TMAT Representatives to PlanetSide Battles. The outfit participated in Server Smashes from 2017 until 2018 and was featured in Emerald Fight Night. History Founding TMAT was founded by D3lta0ak on October 9, 2016, on the U.S. East Coast server Emerald. It started out as a small outfit, looking to put as much hurt on the New Conglomerate and Vanu Sovereignty outfits as possible. The First Banishment In November 2016, Delta and his first XO, Zoidberg, disagreed on how the outfit should be ran. Zoid was banned by Delta after breaking several clan rules. TMAT/121st Liberators Merge In March 2017, TMAT came in contact with GunGood's outfit, 121st Liberators. After a couple months of negotiations and friendship between the two outfits, Gun decided to merge his outfit with Delta's on May 1, 2017. Competitive History April 21 Team In March 2017, Gun and Delta realized that there was a Server Smash event coming up and decided to participate in it together. The match was scheduled for April 21, 2017 between the EU server Cobalt and the US-East server, Emerald. Gun could not make it to the match, so Delta led the team of 121L and TMAT. The match ended in a Cobalt victory. 121st Airborne 121st Airborne was formed after the April 21st Server Smash with the goal of a permanent Server Smash team as well as to fix the problem that Emerald had no air ball. A large majority of the team is made up of the remnants of the April 21 team with a few newer members. Community Smash 2 On October 7, 2017, 121A competed with allied outfit, BWC in the second community smash put on by PlanetSide Battles and won. Emerald Internal Lane Smash, February 2018 On February 10, 2018, TMAT participated in an internal Emerald Lane Smash alongside 1TR and was led by CaptainCox. They lost the match to the Vanu Sovereignty. Emerald Internal Lane Smash, April 2018 On April 28, 2018, D3lta0ak was the first TMAT member to Force Command a competitive event for Emerald. The match was an internal Lane Smash on Hossin between Zotz Biolab and Mulac Tech Plant. Delta commanded the NC from Mulac and won. Emerald Internal Lane Smash, July 2018 On July 14, 2018, TMAT participated in another internal Emerald Lane Smash, playing as the NC. They were Force Commanded by Ownage from the Black Arrows BAX against the TR, Force Commanded by ColonelBriggens from Rogue 7 R7. Briggens team, the TR, won the match. Emerald Fight Night TMAT participated in Emerald Fight Night every Friday during their public ops. They were featured in the EFN livestream on October 6, 2017. Restructuring After rejoining TTRMAT, after leaving BWC, D3lta0ak restructured TMAT and created two new subdivisions of the outfit, those being the 120th Rangers, which would focus on ground support, and the 122nd Combat Engineers, which would focus on construction support. However, on March 22, 2018, Delta abolished 122CE. Leadership Crisis In early May 2018, Delta, once again, left the clan, this time to start his own outfit. Most of the PlanetSide 2 High Command officers followed him, except for Shrew, who became the new Division Commander of TMAT. Renaming of 120th Rangers On September 28, 2018, Shrew renamed 120th Rangers to 120th Armor Crops. Direct X 11 In May 2019, TMAT's numbers increased with the Direct X 11 update to PlanetSide 2. Shrew decided to strengthen TMAT's relationship with Brothers of Tyr BTYR. Tactics A majority of tactics in TMAT revolves around small squad area of denial as well as light skirmishing with same size elements. High level TMAT commanders are skilled enough to lead larger platoon sized elements as well as they have the potential to Force Command multiple platoons. Category:Outfits Category:PlanetSide 2